Meet Me Outside
by alfredkirklands
Summary: Arthur comes home to find a surprise waiting for him


Welp, I guess this is my first fic ever on here! And what a surprise, it's UsUk. Haha, anyways, tell me what you think! It'd mean a lot to me.

* * *

Arthur ruffled his hair, frustration written all over his face. He'd spent all day at work, answering phone calls that he didn't care about, and scrambling around the office, running errands for his lazy boss. Really, he was getting sick of the routine, and couldn't wait until he got back home. He was already imagining slinking into the couch and propping his feet up, accompanying himself with a nice cup of hot tea. Surely, that would do the trick.

The brit loosened his tie as he approached the door, swiftly unlocking it with his free hand. Pushing the door open with his leg, Arthur stepped through and leaned back, shutting the door behind him. He sighed and let his briefcase drop to the floor. 'Home, sweet home.' The gentleman thought. A smile was beginning to play on his lips, until he noticed a scrap of paper on the floor. He paced over to where it lay, and bent down to pick it up, flipping the note over to read what was written.

'_Your gun is ready, meet me outside!'_

He gave a quizzical look to the note, and glanced up, noticing a nerf gun placed on the counter. Arthur sighed, he wasn't in the mood to play any games now, especially if it meant having a water gun fight. He walked into the kitchen, placing the written note into the trashcan, and began making his way back out to the living room, giving the water gun a second glance. The brit stopped short, feeling slightly guilty. Someone had went out of their way to plan this ridiculous event, it would be rude to not at least _try_ and participate.

With a sigh, Arthur grabbed the water gun and checked to see how much water was in it. '_It's full.'_ He thought. The brit made his way towards the back door, holding the gun upright. He peeked around several corners before passing them. He didn't want to be ambushed so easily, because what would be the fun in that? After checking the last corner, he paced to the back door, and pushed it open hesitantly. Arthur peeked his head out, glancing left, then right, before deciding it was safe to step out.

Before he had a chance to react, a large amount of water was hitting his face, soaking the gentleman completely. He staggered back, holding his hands in front of his face as he tried to shield himself. "What the hell?" He blurted. The water stopped, and from behind his dripping bangs, he saw the familiar blue eyed American standing before him, wearing a silly grin on his face. "Gotcha!" The boy said, laughing loudly. He dropped the hose he was holding and made his way to the brit, still clutching his stomach as he tried his best to suppress his laughter.

"Dude, you should see your face! It's totally priceless!" Alfred said jokingly, a smile lingering on his face. Arthur growled, and pointed his nerf gun at the approaching boy. Without hesitance, he sprayed the other, wetting his hair and shirt. He wasn't as drenched as Arthur was, but still. At least he got his revenge. Alfred yelped, without the hose, he wasn't able to get him back, and instead retreated back behind a nearby bush.

"Idiot." The gentleman spoke, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You should know better than to mess with an Englishman." He heard a muffled snicker come from the bush. Deciding to approach it, he walked with slow and cautious steps. It was true, he was the only one with a 'weapon' at the moment, but still. Rather be safe than sorry, correct?

Alfred's head peeked over the bush as he watched Arthur progress slowly towards him. The American's eyes lit up, ecstatic that the other was continuing to go along with his plan. He smiled, and raised an arm. He noticed the brit's eyebrows raise, before the registered look of shock flickered across Arthur's face. Alfred whipped the water balloon he had in his hand to the british boy, laughing when he heard a satisfactory 'smack' coming from the impact.

Arthur resisted the urge to curse under his breath, and wasted no time to aim his gun. But before he sprayed, he felt yet another water ballon hit his leg. This was getting annoying. With a huff, he began shooting water again. The two proceeded to splash each other, Arthur repeatedly pulling the trigger on his nerf gun, and Alfred throwing an endless amount of water balloons.

They ended in a fit of laughter. Well, it was mostly Alfred who was laughing. The brit seemed more like he was sulking, drenched from head to toe. It was obvious that he'd lost the fight. But didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

"Man, that was fun." The American said, seeming out of breath. "We should do that again!" He smiled. Arthur shook his head, grumbling. "No, definitely not." He had enough play time. Exhausted, the brit lied on his back, looking up towards the sky, watching as the clouds passed. With a sigh, Alfred mimicked his actions, and lay next to him. The two stayed like that for a while, conversing every so often until the sun began to go down.

Arthur eventually glanced at Alfred, who wasn't too far away from his face. "I lied." He started, watching as the other glanced sharply to him. "We should do this again." He said, a weak smile forming on his face. Alfred smiled in a matter of seconds, almost all his teeth showing. "Yeah." The other agreed, and chuckled to himself. Arthur turned back to look at the sky again, mentally going through all that had happened today. His smile deepened, this day wasn't as bad as he had first thought.


End file.
